Modern day Kainora
by SilentCreScriptor
Summary: Jinora is Air Temple High Schools Valedictorian. The daughter of the head teacher and the top of the class , she does everything her father says and always stays out of trouble. But when Kai, the new student with a criminal past and a tendency for adventure and trouble starts taking a liking to her, she would be lying if she said she didn't like him back.
1. Chapter 1

**My fist attempt at a Modern day Kainora , thought I'd give it a go. Feedback welcomed ;)**

* * *

><p>"Jinora are you listening?" I closed my eyes, inwardly yawning as the head teacher also known as the history teacher, also known as my father made his way to my table. Using a ruler he hit the table hard causing even me, someone used to his over-dramatic and archaic teaching styles to jerk up, like the rest of the class, in surprise.<p>

"Yes Father" I screeched, slamming my hand to my forehead in embarrassment when everyone snickered as my voice cracked as I tried to continue.

"Then what's the answer?" He said raising his eyebrows with slight surprise towards my out of character reaction. oh no, I really wasn't listening! I tried to go through every possible question he could have ask. Giving my father a sheepish smile as I tapped lightly on my book with my pencil.

"Um" I murmured trying to give myself more time as my eyes became fixed everywhere but him. Why was I so distracted today? Maybe I was tired, I did stay up all night trying to finish that book. Maybe I was bored, I was ahead of everyone in the class.

"Guru Lahima" The guy from the back shouted out, Otaku was his name and he knew just about everything about anything when it came to history. He was almost as smart as me and at the moment all I could do was inwardly thank him for his usual annoying excitement. My father raised his hand in exasperation before continuing the lesson as I had hoped.

"Okay can anyone besides Otaku answer the next question", everyone groaned after my father mentioned a surprise test will be awaiting us after only me and Otaku could answer the remaining questions. Just as someone was about to protest, Korra, the school council president and captain of almost all the school sports clubs opened the door with swift force an action that left my father's robe flying up into his face and everyone else laughing in unison.

"Ops, sorry Dr. Tenzin, but that new student joining this class today is here". Just on time the young boy entered and my father started to begin the customary introductions. My heart skipped a beat when his gaze meet mine as he stood in front of the class, Korra eying the encounter suspiciously. He's attractive green eyes meet my brown ones. He was different to me in all sense of the word, he had much darker tanned skin compared to my paler tone, he had a few inches on me , a year older I gathered whilst he was introducing himself. Throughout his introduction his eyes still didn't leave mine, and from the piercings and his undercut haircut, I could tell he was trouble. Something my father later reinforced when I got home, he literally threw his criminal record of petty theft, shoplifting and fraud onto my desk as I was doing homework.

"So stay away from him, he is a no good kleptomanic so be wary" he warned. Kai was in the foster system for a while, and my further research into his past to satisfy my slight obsession with him onlyslightly put me off. He stole the life savings of the only family who finally decided to take him in and had a history of getting into fights, battery was also mentioned. He was on the streets until two brothers brought him in, president Korra being the one to introduce the two after volunteering at the local foster center. Apparently his foster brother was himself slightly wary of him, a police captain under my father's ex-girlfriend, Chief Beifong.

My fathers warnings rang in my ear, and every chance meeting with Kai at school made me keep my distance. My father encouraged this and was actually glad I did. Whilst most of the girls where all over him and all of the guys wanted to be his friend, I hadn't even introduced myself like I usually am so eager to do when our school gets new students, I was after all the valedictorian.

"Jinora can you stay behind", I looked at my father who himself didn't look so pleased at what he was about to ask me. I was getting slightly irritated at the silence and his attempts to speak being faltered by himself. I was missing my favorite teacher ,my Aunt Kya teach my not so favorite subject biology. This was her last week with us and didn't want to miss it. After stroking his beard for the fifth time he finally spoke sighing to himself in defeat; "You see, Kai has potential but he hardly comes to class, doesn't do the work and is somewhat bringing the rest of the school down with his bad behavior" he paused then continued as I realized where this was going.

"You want me to tutor him don't you, I thought he was a no good kleptomaniac" I replied sarcastically.

" Jinora all I'm hoping is that you can get him on track, help him with some of his classes and maybe your good behavior will rub off".

* * *

><p>Kai was surprisingly eager for me to tutor him asking if we could study near the school stables. He was talkative telling me straight away about how he found it refreshing to go to a school with so much space. "I mean how many schools do you know that have their own stables", for some reason he seemed slightly nervous , blushing when I looked up at him and playing with the hay on the ground or stroking the horses absently.<p>

I found everything he did attractive, him giving me a flower when we first got here, placing his jacket on the floor as I attempt to sit down. It made me slightly happy knowing I hadn't seen him do this for any of the other girls that hanged around him, always getting distracted from the art book he liked to carry around or the skateboard permanently positioned in his hand. I liked the way he talked to me or the way his green eyes lit up when I started talking to him about art or martial arts.

"So what style do you do?" I was about to answer immediately but then his criminal record popped up in my head and my father's stern warning. He was nothing like I thought a trouble maker would be , he blamed his lateness on work and him missing lessons on getting frustrated he didn't understand anything and I believed him. And that's what worried me he's a compulsive liar , thief's always are and above all they never change I shouldn't be drawn in so easily.

"Kai we need to concentrate on studying "I paused as he almost looked disappointed " and can you refrain from asking me any personal questions" I said hurriedly not wanting to say the words in the first place. "Why?" he questioned innocently something I hoped he wouldn't do. I opened the book and pointed to the first chapter grabbing a notebook myself, ignoring him.

"Oh I see" Kai said standing up and walking towards one of the horses which made me shoot up in alarm. "What are you doing?" I said accusingly.

"What? Are you afraid I might steal them" fear was etched on my face and I felt my body get slightly cold as the way he spoke was almost malicious. His face softened when he saw the panic in my eyes, "Look, I'm not how you think I am" he said turning around and approaching me instead as I walked backwards. He stood still "I'm guessing you read my record" I nodded keeping my distance.

"You can choose to believe me if you want but I'm being honest when I say that ever since Mako and Bolin fostered me I've changed, when I got into this prestigious school started martial arts and drawing again. I guess what I'm trying to say is …. _The person who did those things was the old me. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like, like I'm a new person._" He rubbed his neck almost shyly looking up at me as to gain my approval for him to come closer I didn't bat an eye lid my mind focused on what my father said.

"Look I don't like judging people" I started which made him smile in anticipation but it dropped as soon as I continued, fear edging me on.

"Stealing is wrong and yeah sometimes people don't really have any other option, but looking at your record and Korra telling me a bit about your history you stole simply because you enjoyed it. Even when you had what you needed a house over your head an adoptive family to love you, you betrayed them. Everything you've done from the fraud to the fighting to the theft was done out of simple meaningless malice. You had no reason to do it, your adoptive family was very kind and loving, and you took advantage and robbed them blind. You're selfish, and a bully, you do bad things for no reason or any sense of requirement, I don't condone that type of behavior and the only reason why I'm here is to help you learn and that is it." I observed him, the way he looked at me like I had just broken his heart, the boyish grin became a cold motionless stare. I was going to talk again, maybe I did go too far but he shot me a glare, a very unforgiving one.

"You don't judge people?" he said sceptically " but that's all you just did" he said slowly trying to maintain the anger I could see was rising up, clenching his fist when he slightly raised his voice which made me wince a little. That mischief and fun-loving atmosphere was gone and that scarred me. " I actually liked you Jinora " The use of the past tense made me cringe more than the tone he was using. But the way he said my name made me blush out of place from all the tension that was building up. He noticed that and completely relaxed .

"You know what , its fine can we start learning tomorrow I don't feel up to it today ", he took his bag and books and made his way back to school and I let go of the breath I forgot I was holding as I sighed in regret.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did the tutoring with Kai go" Korra looked at me sitting down after three hours of non-stop training. "We didn't do anything … he got mad and left" I said changing out of my robes as I did so.

"He got mad? That doesn't sound like him"

"What are you talking about that sounds exactly like what people like him would do "

"People like him?" she said stopping completely and looking at me in surprise, "what? "I said raising a book to my face as I did so.

"And saying things like this doesn't sound like you at all, what's really up?"

I gazed at the pages in the book also inquiring as to why I said what I said or did what I did. The picture of my father popped up in my head, if dad really thought Kai was all that bad he wouldn't have let him get into the school, telling me to be wary of him on the other hand was him being normal.

"I think you answered my own question" Korra said laughing whilst tapping me "Looks like you have someone to apologize to before you head home".

Surprisingly I found Kai in the library after visiting all the usual places his friends and Korra told me he would most likely be. Outstretched was books from all his subjects and he was busily writing down notes for all of them one at a time. "Do you need any help?" I said as warmly as I could, he looked up almost as if he was stunned at my presence. "Um no its fine, our lessons don't start till tomorrow right" he looked straight back at the book as I walked around.

"You don't have to watch me you know "he said after an hour.

"I'm not, I work here"I replied showing my employee card. Giving up I grabbed a seat turning the page "you're working on the wrong chapter we don't do this one to the next term" he blushed burying his face in the book.

"To be honest I don't actually know what I'm doing, your kind of supposed to be my guide and I didn't want to disturb you till I could prove that I've changed" Kai stared at me with such earnestness I couldn't help but look away focusing on the books he had in front of him.

"You don't have to prove anything, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, oh and I'm sorry " I said blushing myself .

"I'm not a liar and if you get to know me, you'll realize I am a lot different to a couple of paragraphs written about me on a piece of paper." As he spoke I grabbed a pen highlighting the chapters for him for each subject book, I knew them from memory.

"Why are you trying so hard to prove this stuff to me"I said still not looking up but feeling his intense glare on me.

"Because, I sort of- kind of, well, I meant what I said when I first saw you, I think you're amazing. The way you talk and are around people, you're kind not to mention smart and ...pretty." He paused, trying to see my reaction. I simply kept my head down, I was flattered by how highly he thought of me and I could only suffice a quiet thank you before he continued.

"Can we at least be friends" I nodded still trying to avoid eye contact whilst busily highlighting a way."So can we start again?"

I smiled as he asked the question, stretching out his hand to meet mine. I grabbed it speaking with a grin etched on my face.

"_Hi, I'm Jinora…if you need any help with school I can show you what I know_" following suit he shook my hand an even bigger grin on his face,

_"Thanks, That's real nice of you."_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day we spent in the library, Kai kept on shooting short glances at me from behind the pages I asked him to go through. We were doing Literature and out of all the subjects it seemed to be the one he hated the most, though I thought his expression of confusion looked cute It was a shame because I loved to read.

"You don't know Shakespeare do you?", He picked up another book opening the page "Do you know Van Gough" he said smirking in anticipation, I raised my head in pride "Yes, actually I do." He looked exasperated as he coughed and murmured under his breath something along the line of 'she knows everything'. I was a bit surprised, I guess he didn't expect me to hear it or for it to sound quite as rude as it did. He immediately looked up after he noticed I didn't respond with a sarcastic reply.

"I'm joking" he admitted "but yes I don't really read "he was blushing, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge, I even found that cute. "But maybe you can read to me? I'd love to listen." The way he said it made my heart skip a bit in the most cliché way, it was like his smile made me even more drawn to him, I eyed his lips then went straight to look at those green eyes when I felt him notice where my eyes roamed.

"Sure" I stuttered, trying to regain my composure, I began reading the books and other class notes, we did it over and over again meeting at the same spot near the stables, sometimes In the library, we would take a break from studying and just sit there in silence or ask questions about each others lives. Then we would go back to ignoring each other when we went to class.

My father would eye me slightly when Kai would answer a question probably surprised at how quick he was catching on, "Your handy work no doubt" he admitted somewhat proudly one night at the dinner table. When the topic of Kai was brought up I tried to retain my poise but just the mention of his name made me picture him and lead to a small smile and blush to come onto my face. My mother noticed, even my younger siblings would and they would often tease me about it. After three months of tutoring my father made it known of his apprehension towards me spending so much time with "That boy",I tried to protest at first brought it up in class once which only led to him becoming more angry.

"Hey Jinora" I looked up only to see Kai skateboarding towards me coming to an abrupt stop at an extremely fast speed making a force of air blow my hair forward and my skirt to flap up.

"Sorry" he said when he noticed my hair all over my face, he tried to push it off, placing a strand behind my ear. I pulled back, something he noted. He's done it so many times before, these simple touches; he would hold my hand, cup my cheek. I'd hug him sometimes, lean my head on his shoulder or cling onto his arm when we're walking and no one was around. I would blush, yes both of us would but I never pushed him away.

"Are you okay?" he whispered his hand still hovering near my cheeks before resting it back to his side while his other hand held his green skateboard, his tattoo and muscles visible from the sleeveless t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine… bye" I said not looking him straight in the face and trying my best to hurry along.

"Jinora… Have I done something wrong? You didn't come to the stables the other day and-" He held onto my arm to stop me from moving, and as he continued to speak he unconsciously tightened his grip which caused me to squirm in slight pain. As soon as he noticed he let go his eyes pleading and apologetic as he said sorry.

"Its okay" I replied rubbing my arm up and down an action I was secretly hoping he would do for me.

"It's not, I'm really sorry I was too aggressive… is that why you don't want to hang out? I'm sorry if I've been coming on to strong".

"Its fine, your fine it's just, didn't my father mention to you that I'm not going to tutor you anymore?" he looked at me almost blankly and as realization hit he smiled a small mischievous grin. I loved it when he did that expression.

"Oh yeah he mentioned that, but just cause you aren't my tutor anymore doesn't me we can't hang out", he said holding my hand as he did so. I gave him a slight nod, and that's how it began, it became our thing. After work I would head to the stables to meet Kai making sure no one was watching. I spent more and more time with him. Going to the skate park where he would practice with his friends sometimes he would drop by the library 'to pick up a book'.

"Do you want to go watch a movie with me tomorrow at nine" he was always straight forward sometimes I couldn't even tell if he was nervous but when I saw a slight red on his dark tone I knew otherwise.

"Sorry, I've got Baguazhang training tomorrow". We had been on the fields starring up at the sky for the past ten minutes , the library was closed today due to repairs so Professor Zei allowed me to finish work an hour early that meant an extra hour I could spare to hang out with Kai.

"Aw man I forgot I even told Bumi I couldn't come Kung fu training tomorrow because I was ill" I giggled at his silliness, even slightly taken aback by the fact he knew or almost new my timetable.

"Maybe you could tell him you got better "I joked kissing him on the cheek as I did so he turned around the same time his lips landing on mine. It was a small peck but one that left Kai content with himself , as if he had been waiting a very long time to kiss me.

"I don't know I kind of wanted it to be our first proper date" , he spoke in a hushed but husky tone looking at me straight in the eye acting like what he just did was no big deal. "You kissed me" I hesitated my mind finally coming back to earth as I blinked to avoid the uneasiness his stare brought on me slightly. He almost looked remorseful when my eyes started to water, I didn't know why, was I just happy, and scared maybe both.

The part that made all the sneaking around less guilty for me was the thought I kept on telling myself, that we were just friends. Close friends, ones that hugged and held hands and kissed each other on the cheek and forehead occasionally. The part of me that would secretly try and not go on any 'real dates' like the ones to the movie or to dinner. The part that when he asked if I wanted to visit his house, where he lived with his foster brothers Mako and Bolin made me feign a headache.

Though my dad could be annoying, I was still his little girl. And as his little girl I knew me just hanging out with Kai when he told me not to, when I told him I wasn't would make him angry, very very angry . He could chuck Kai out of school or worst make me go to the boarding school near Grandma. Kai knew the dangers himself, joking about how scary my dad was, letting go of my hand and walking the other way when my dad would turn the corner down the hallway.

I'm eighteen now I said to myself but it didn't stop me feeling _guilty_ when I rushed back home after Kai had apologized and asked me if I was okay .

It didn't stop me from feeling _guilt-ridden_ as I avoided eye contact with my dad at dinner when he eagerly asked me how school was going;after Kai had placed his hand on my waist as I traced the tattoo on his arm and told him I loved him.

It didn't stop me from felling _even worse,_ when after training my dad mentioned about how maybe it was time for me to get my traditional cultural tattoo's; after I had just ran my hand through Kai's hair when he said it back, touching he's three ear piercings or like my father would call them, indicators of trouble.

The point of complete _regret_ when my mum wanted to have 'the talk' and inquired if I had something I wanted to tell her and I replied with a no, even though me and Kai were making out only a couple of hours before.

I was downright_ ashamed_ when we lay there a little bundle on the grass, our hands and bodies entangled together when he breathlessly asked me to be his girlfriend and I said, yes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Beautiful" Kai immediately went for a kiss, I cautiously returned it looking around earnestly in case my father popped out of nowhere. Though it was really doubtful he would come here, of all places. As I looked around the tattoo parlor I immediately regretted my decision to meet up with him here.

"How long will you be?" I asked warily, this definitely wasn't the best place around town and if he took any longer I might have to walk home by myself and though I could probably take on anyone that tried something it didn't stop the fact it being this dark, it wasn't my best option.

"Almost done" the guy finishing of his sleeve said sharing a brief smile with Kai. "Is that your girlfriend",he said making me feel even more out of place. But Kai trying his best to look to the side where I was comfortably seated grinned wider saying yes with a pride and sincerity that made me almost cry in happiness.

My phone rang and out of surprise it was my dad, I immediately put it onto my ear and replied. Taking a quick glance to the clock I was still a bit surprised as to why he was calling.

"Jinora where are you?" He asked almost angrily, did he find out? I looked at Kai in worry he also shared the same look placing his free hand on mine. "Why do you ask daddy", I said trying my best to suppress the fear I felt onto my tone.

"Jinora answer the question, and don't say you're at work professor Zai informed me he has been letting you go early due to repairs". He just shut down any sort of lie I could muster which made me angry - why was he spying on me- but also slightly happy. I hated being dishonest, and I intentionally kept on leaving my phone on my bed, so when my mother visited my room she would find the not so hidden screen saver of my secret boyfriend shirtless.

My silence seemed to only make my father angry as he screamed at me to come home straight away. "I'm with Korra" I spluttered out as soon as I saw her and her best friend Asami walk in. I could hear him sigh from the other side and my mother's calming 'told you.' Korra looked at me even more puzzled than Asami. "Put her on the phone honey" my father said, his tone even politer than it was a couple of minutes ago. I handed Korra the phone and she easily made up a story about us staying behind so that I could help her with training.

"This lying seems to be getting difficult" Asami said whilst she looked at me with disappointment. "Why don't you just ask your father if you and Kai could date", she continued probably putting two and two together when she walked in.

"Are you kidding me he would probably kill Kai" Korra said for me whilst placing the piercing catalogue onto Asami's hand. "It shouldn't be this hard, I mean I'm an adult now I don't know why he's so hard on me". I said helping Kai off the table as he slowly had his arm wrapped.

"I agree with Asami you can't keep me a secret forever just tell him, I'll come with you if you want" Kai had been trying to persuade me to tell my dad about us for a while. Most of my free time was spent at home, my father didn't see anything else I could be doing with it, all my weekdays were spent either studying, training, babysitting my younger siblings or at work, so we hardly went on dates or hanged out. I looked at him sadly, maybe he was right standing up to my father can't be that hard.

My attention swiftly diverted to Korra who was complimenting Asami on the nose piercing she just got, I looked to the side and saw Kai nodding his head in agreement. "How much does it cost" I asked the guy as he was busily writing something down.

"Um Jinora what are you doing?" Kai asked as both Korra and Asami also looked at me questionably. I looked straight ahead , ignoring them placing the money on the counter and sitting down on the chair , to be honest I didn't know what I was doing.

* * *

><p>"Where's dad?" I asked my question as quietly as possible trying to make subtle glances around the dinning room as I sat down eating my dinner.I could literally feel the piercing burn on my skin as my heart beat started to raise from my gradual feeling of regret .<p>

"He's gone to a meeting, did you want to tell him… I mean ask him something" I looked at my mum as soon as the words excited her mouth my eyes darting to her famous "I know what you've been up to expression". As soon as I saw it I immediately realized she knew. When she came to talk to me that night , I sat on my bed instantly raising my shirt up when the door was closed, showing her the belly piercing. I peered at it myself in the mirror something I failed to do in the shop, My mum immediately looked at me with concern;

" Jinora I know having a first boyfriend is existing but getting piercings, lying to your father, this is not you, if Kai is making you change in any way maybe-."

"He's not",I said defensively,"I wanted to get it." I tired to smile placing my hand on my mothers for good measure but she noticed it falter quicker than usual.

"Lying to your father is becoming hard for you right and you're starting to question whether or not you relationship with Kai is worth it ?" There it was again , my mothers knowing smile and as I soon as it entered my visionI felt almost obliged to give in. But Kai's face also appeared, I didn't feel bad about being with him, it was the exact opposite of that, He made me happy , I had a permanent school girl grin plastered on my face and this time it came from me having adventures with Kai rather than my eyes glued to a book.

"_I don't know._ " I spoke straightaway trying to convince myself. But as I looked at my mother face this time , I bowed my head in defeat. "_Maybe...yes._"

"Jinora, clearly you love Kai. But at some point your going to have to tell your father, you cant keep it a secret forever.I will defiantly be supporting you if you do tell him..._Just be careful , sweetie_"

My mother was seemingly okay with my decision , teaching me how I should look after my piercing but after a while and my father still not informed, as I walked around the house she would point to my father giving me a knowing smile whilst texting me continuously about telling him.

"Let me see"

"I thought you didn't agree with me getting it"I said teasingly as we sat together near the stables trying to feed the baby horses.

"I don't, but it's now a part of your body so therefore it's beautiful so I might as well admire it "he said lifting my shirt up himself which made me blush in anticipation.

"Now I have piercing just like you" I spoke which made Kai shoot up looking at me then back at the piercing. " Jinora, did you get this just for me "he spoke slowly pausing to look at me, "You don't have to change yourself in any way I absolutely love you just the way you are piercing or not, you don't have to have the things I have or like the things I like."

I smiled to myself, **Kai was defiantly worth it**.

"Well that's too bad "I said teasingly "Because I already have a tattoo to match". Pulling my hair up I showed Kai the arrow that was now forever etched at the back of my head with small swirls detailing the design. "You got your cultural tattoo"he said smiling and hugging me in congratulations.

"That's why I was thinking that maybe it is time I told my dad about us".

**But so was being honest to my father.**


	5. Chapter 5

I spent most of work going through how exactly I would tell my father about me and Kai, and though it helped that hardly anyone was in the library today, I still wasn't able to come up a full proof plan. As I left and finally made myself outside all the prospects made me absently frown to myself.

"Hi, beautiful" that frown immediately turned to a smile as I saw Kai skateboard towards me. "You're in a hurry" I giggled kissing him tenderly on the cheek as he dismounted and placed his free hand in mine.

"I wanted to catch you before you went home, and show you this" he raised up his test paper to my face grinning from ear to ear as he showed me his mark.

"Kai this is really great" I eagerly embraced him into a hug. Clutching on the paper in awe at how much he had improved over the past few months, and as I rested my head on his shoulder it soon dawned on me how long we've been officially together. Trying to hide the blush that follows when I think of anything Kai , I looked around doing my usual instinctual surveillance around the area, my blush only deepened after Kai grinned and lowered his head to meet mine whilst delicately placed his hand under my chin and leading my lips to meet his.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach in every sense of the metaphor and I was embarrassingly left drunk off happiness, my usual reaction from Kai kisses something I could never get used to. Excitement mixed with fear also followed as I also took my turn in guilty looking around the now empty school grounds just in case my dad popped up of nowhere. He had my heart beating fast and to almost reassure myself that I wasn't the only one feeling this way I rested my head on his chest and felt the same fast paced heart beats as we continued to walk. I never wanted this euphoric feeling to stop.

"_Thanks Jinora you're a good teacher_" he responded looking down at me with a sincere smile .

"Can you spare ten minutes?" he said after a comfortable silence lasted until we were finally off the school grounds. As we made our way through the public park I finally felt the cold, shivering as a result and holding onto Kai tighter. Just as I was about to answer the question I felt his jacket on my shoulders.

"How kind of you, maybe I should reward you with those ten minutes " I teased, placing my arms in the sleeves with him casually zipping it up.

"Anything for my girl" he joked back. Kai led us to one of the trees near the edge of park, and as I looked at the gates one more time I realized how close I was to telling my father news I'm sure he wouldn't be so keen about.

"Thanks" I added shyly, before breathing in and gazing at him shocked at how I got so lucky, trying to center my thoughts before getting back to the issue at hand, my father. "I'm going to tell him about us today" I sounded more anxious than I felt and as I looked at Kai who also shared a concerned look we sat still just looking at each other.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you" I contemplated his request for a while and if my dad did get mad it would be better if he wasn't there. But at the same time don't girls normally bring their boyfriends with them when they introduce their parents to the idea, after all the hours I spent thinking about the possible scenarios I still couldn't think of one.

"I don't know" I added honestly I then paused looking at the gates one more time , "I've still got thirty minutes till dad gets home can we just sit here for a while."

Kai immediately laid on his back resting his skateboard on a tree next to his bag . I did the same but opted to keep his jacket on. "Whatever happens, if your dad takes me out of school or makes you move schools or something, I won't give up on us" he was serious, turning his head to meet mine but I couldn't do the same. Still looking up I realized that those were the worst scenarios, ones I really couldn't think about, my mum was on my side right? How bad could it possibly be? But as much I was trying to force myself onto a somewhat cling onto optimism I couldn't shake the feeling of it ending badly. As much as I didn't want to what if we did end up breaking up?

"Kai "I placed my hand back in his as he turned up to look at the sky like I was. "Yes Jinora" I loved the way he said my name. Finally turning my body to meet his I placed my arm around his, my free hand resting on his chest, I curled up in foetus position to his side our hands still interlocked.

"Do you want to be an artist then, when you graduate I mean" I needed a change of topic and by the way he immediately answered the question I realized that was probably what he thought so to.

"To be honest I never put much thought into going to college or even graduating. But now that I'm here, I'll probably be a Vet or something, I mean I like to draw and martial arts is fun but helping animals has always been my thing, what about you a Liberian or a history teacher like your dad?" My smile immediately widened at the thought of it, though most people will find reading and spending hours researching about the past I loved it, it excited me and as I nodded my head he leaned in giving me a kiss.

"Jinora!"

I instantly released the kiss which Kai had so beautifully deepened, upon the sound of my name. Turning around suddenly in shock, when I saw my mother, I breathed a sigh of relief but Kai immediately let go of me standing up abruptly, whilst I slowly followed him.

"You must be Kai" my mother said firmly. Kai introduced himself as formally as he could, bowing with his fist pressed into his other opened palm, something I've never seen him do before. He tried to continue but ended up stuttering rubbing his neck as the silence got more awkward, I thought it best to help him out of his misery.

"Mum what are you doing here", I saw a blush creep in when I realized what my mother just caught me doing, my mouth trying its best to construct a coherent excuse.

"Oh don't worry honey, no need to be embarrassed I've seen him topless remember" Kai's eyes widened and just as I was about to explain my mum kindly cut me of. "I'm actually supposed to meet your dad here so we could go shopping " I looked around starkly, my mum catching my fearful expression and waiting a few seconds before putting my mind at ease.

"Come on making out in a public park , for a secret relationship you're doing a bad job .Don't worry he's not here yet I'm meeting him on the other side" she pointed to the direction before giggling to herself and walking of . Kai's stern expression would have made me laugh too but I was too busy picking up his stuff for him so that we could leave as soon as possible.

As soon as he gained his composure his lips turned into that boyish grin of his. "So you did keep the picture, not only that but you made it your screensaver" I hit him lightly further burying my head in his jacket.

"Maybe I should send you nu-"

"Kai!" I screeched placing my hands over my ears in mortification which only lead an amused Kai to laugh even harder. As we made our way out of the park ,I almost instinctively let go of his hand as we started to approach a popular after school hangout. Kai grabbed it back giving me a warm smile before kissing me tentatively on my forehead. Half the school knew the rumors about our not so hidden relationship but it didn't stop me from feeling slightly embarrassed or even more awkward from all the attention in brought, especially from Kai's former admirers. It was nice to see that Kai didn't share the same feelings of embarrassment, he held my hands even tighter than he so questionably did before nodding his head to acknowledge his friends as we walked passed . When I finally tell my dad, maybe I could get used to this .


	6. Chapter 6

We finally reached the alley Kai usually takes as a short cut to get home whilst I simply continued ahead. We just stood there before he started to speak "Jinora I-" as if on cue one of us was once again cut off but this time by a group of boys who were making their way out from the shortcut.

"Kai?" my head snapped around when an unfamiliar voice and an even more unfamiliar face called out Kai's name. But what made my heart sink the most was when I felt a cold breeze pass where Kai's hand used to be. He stood in front of me shielding me from view which made me only more annoyed. I stood there completely out of place from the hushed speeches just a few feet from me, where Kai had walked towards a group of boys all of whom I hadn't recalled him hanging around with before. I knew all of Kai's school friends, had an extremely awkward dinner with Mako and Bolin, he's foster brothers, but he never once introduced me to these people.

He was pushing me now almost telling me to leave but as I turned around I felt a hand on mine as out of nowhere a young boy Kai's age I presumed grabbed onto my arms forcing Kai to switch his attention from the people in front to the one who was grabbing me from behind. I could see him clench his Jaw as recognition hit, Kai looked worried ... Kai never looks worried.

"Hey, beautiful" I felt my feet shift instinctively as I prepared myself to fight back. I would always smile when Kai called me in that way but this guy's tone made me want to gag. He started to look me up and down as I tried to wiggle out of his hold his gaze shifting to Kai's jacket which brought a small smirk to his face and later to the bracelet I received from Asami as a birthday present.

"You're girlfriend has a good taste in jewellery Kai" I tried to place my hand behind my back but this guy was obviously more physically stronger, holding on to it tighter the more I moved. Kai fist was cleched and the thug noticed it to diverting his attention , as soon as i felt his grip loosen I was able to free my hand r using simple hand movements. I finally able to fight back , thrusting both hands to his chest I pushed him back hard, and almost giggled to myself when he fell on the floor hard , Kai himself trying to hide a smirk of pride. He talked about his past to me, his time on the streets and when he used to steal. He told me he worked alone and from the way he was acting he definitely wasn't their friend.

"Kai who are these guys" I almost felt a little hurt when he ignored me, his face looking straight at the guys who instantly started to look more intimidating. The guy on the floor got up in a anger joining his friends who were getting uncomfortably closer in front. I pushed the hand that Kai outstretched protectively in front of me down, if I have to defend myself I will. The stares that was being exchanged however was as if they were having a full on conversation, threatening glares some directed at me going back and forth.

"She's not my girlfriend" he finally ended his silence but what he said sent me to my own muteness. He didn't even look down, he just stared straight ahead again trying to softly push me to the opposite direction.

"Has life off the streets made you soft, you were never this bad of a liar."

Before I could even blink, Kai was on the floor being punched repeatedly. I immediately stiffened when I saw blood trying my best to move so I could help but I was pinned down to, from the same guy from before. I started to analyze the situation, I could definitely take him but as more joined to hold me down I realized my chances had lessened. The way he was starring at me made me blank out in natural fear as more started to surround me a small scream threatened to spill out rather than the full out assault I was planning in my head. As they dragged me closer to the ally way further and further away from Kai and from view all I wanted to do was call my dad for help, Korra , Asami heck even my mum or Mako or Bolin was needed at this moment.

"Kai" I yelled my last attempt as one held his hand over my mouth.

"Don't touch her!" Kai yelled trying his best to stand up whilst using the wall as support, I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a really bad dream. But as I tried my best to tug myself free I could still feel the forceful pulling at my clothes. I held my breath , trying my best to remain calm as I continued to struggle and gain some sort of advantage but to no avail, I left any plan for a skilled beat down and resulted in kicking ferociously at their hands. It took a second, after Kai lunged at them for it to lead to an all-out brawl.

His voice started to gain attention from the fellow students from around the area who watched from a distance, only a minute passed before the crowed started to gather closer around some even filming. I ran to the side back to the open streets standing from a distance and trying to think of a way I could possibly help whilst at the same time trying to catch my breath. My little sister Ikki spotted me pushing her way through the crowd to yank me back further.

"Don't get to close, lets observe from a distance" I swallowed hard, I wanted so much to tell her that I wasn't observing, that, that was my boyfriend out there.

"Is that the Kai boy you have a crush on, the one that daddy said was a bad influence" I nodded almost robotically as I looked up to see a clearly out-numbered Kai not only holding his own but winning.

"Hmmm" she said chewing on the sweets she held like popcorn in her hands. "Maybe dad was right". As I was about to protest he looked my way anger fully visible on his face, but a small smile of relief as he looked at me up and down to check I was okay.

It took even more time for Korra and Asami to come out of nowhere to step in and pull them all apart. Before I could even wrap my head around what was going on, even though it had been at least five minutes. My father started to push his way through the man-made circle that began to surround the fight, many of the people who were watching were students. Everyone started to disperse as soon as my dad came and a worried Ikki pulled us from view trying to make sure are father didn't see us by pushing us into the nearby shop.

As I was pulled away I saw the intense bruising on some of the guys, with one laying on the floor unconscious, what followed was the sound of ambulance sirens, and what left me even more speechless was when the sound of police cars were not long behind.


	7. Chapter 7

I was a wave of emotions angry, concerned, frustrated, and upset. As I walked in and saw my Aunt Kya treating his wounds it all hit me. His facial expression, how scarred some of them looked, the injuries he received…the injuries they received.

I saw him lose his temper sometimes with people but never with me, a part of me felt like it was my fault he was only trying to protect me. When I saw my aunt walk out, I made sure she was gone before walking in. I just stood there a few feet away staring at him. I slowly decided to walk closer my hand automatically touching his cheek were bruising was still prominent. He winced a little clearly in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay?" it was a dumb question, clearly he wasn't. I was crying now full on tears, my reaction was more of a shock to me than to him. I've never cried in front of him before. It had already been two days and if he's bruising is still this bad I can only imagine when they were fresh.

"Where you busy" he sounded different almost raspier. A number of things prevented me from visiting, my father had been on high alert, the school had even more security just in case some of the older members from this gang the "triple threat triad" wanted to get revenge. All the people who Kai had fought with faced a criminal charge, for other offenses not just the fight but the fight really didn't help. I finally found the courage to give a statement after persuasion from Asami and Korra , and Chief Bei-fong told me that It wouldn't be necessary for her to tell my father. She also let Kai of the hook with a warning, Mako had vouched for him pleading his case on how much he had improved. I've been watching it all earnestly and though my first reaction was to run straight to Kai everything had been so hectic.

He nodded as I tried my best to explain it to him. I fidgeted with his hand whilst I sat down on the extra space available on the bed , not knowing how to ask the question I've been meaning to ask since the fight.

"I stole from them, when I was on the streets ,I needed a place to stay they made me do small errands as payment and when their back was turned I stole everything they had " Kai knew what was on my mind , one of thing things I liked about him. I didn't want to always have to ask or explain things especially when I was this upset.

"What did you steal "I said trying my best not to react.

"A lot…"

"Kai…" I half-shouted.

"I get it I was a thief but I only stole from the rich, it wasn't right I know. But they bullied and harassed some of local poor kids, they started to trust me more especially the ones my age so when it was easy I stole, I only took some jewellery, money not any of their weapons and guns or anything. "His explanation did little to put my mind at ease and he noticed. I couldn't even manage eye contact.

"Jinora everything I was back then, it's not me anymore I've changed" I glanced at the clock , though I had only been here for only a couple of minutes I knew my aunt would be back any time now.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't for me-"

"Kai, you don't have to apologize, I get it. I have to leave now but I'll try and see if I can visit later...okay?" Kai still drowsy tried to get up facing me as I began to stand but I just looked away.

"You're still scared?"

"It was just a bit of a shock I'll get over it, with all the security around I'm completely at ease"

"You're a bad liar "He said, his words slightly slurred but a smile appearing on his face, which led me to slightly giggle.

"What they … you know, tried to do to me… did you "I spoke slowly breathing in and trying to bury their faces from appearing in my head again.

"I was a thief Jinora, nothing more, nothing less. I got into fights, tried my luck at scams but that's It, I wasn't part of their gang… I promise" he looked at me with such solemnity, like me knowing he wasn't a bad person held such importance in his life. This knowledge helped me finally sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Kai, I just, I hated feeling helpless like that" he looked even more tired but still held my hand whilst squeezing it for re-insurance, concern still evident in his actions.

"Don't worry my mum, Korra and Asami have been really supportive. I'm putting more time into training I won't let anyone get the upper hand again" I smiled at him as he started to close his eyes kissing him before he did so which made him fall asleep with a small grin.

"I'm guessing the pain killers are the reason for that" I said looking around knowingly at my Aunt Kya who had been standing in the room mid-conversation. "It would also explain why Kai didn't notice you, he's normally really observant".

"You picked well "She said walking out of the room with me.

"You mean falling in love with an ex-criminal" I said questionably as she wrapped her hands around me in a tight half-hug.

"No, finding such genuine love so young. He loves you Jinora , the way he looks at you. It reminds me of your grandparents, they fell in love young too you know".


	8. Chapter 8

"Jinora I told you I didn't want you hanging out with him" My father led me to his study at home after a phone call from my Aunt Kya who was covering up for me. As my eagerness to help her out at the hospital this past week only led my dad to become more suspicious. Visiting me on one of my shifts led him to finally put the clues together.

"I'm sorry daddy"

"Sorry isn't enough, I've been trying to ignore it. The way he looks at you in class, your eagerness to feed the baby horses. I was later informed by a fellow student that you do so with Kai! Now finding you there in such a compromising position, not to mention the proximity you stood as you watched the fight. Don't deny it I saw Ikki pull you into that shop" he rubbed his beard absentmindedly as his mind started to match up what he was saying , before finally realizing what it all implied.

"You haven't being seeing him behind my back have you … it would explain your mother bringing him up in conversation and Korra's forgetting about your extra training " he wasn't being accusing , he was giving me the benefit of the doubt and it slightly pained me that I wasn't about to put his mind at ease.

"Yes"I sad, as the level of determination I've been yielding at last stood its ground. My father looked at me his mouth wide and a stutter exiting rather than a voice.

"For almost four months" I added, letting out all the things that I've been meaning to tell him for a long time. "I love him" I said breathing in again to muster even more courage.

"Jinora stop I've heard enough, now listen to me- "he shouted using a tone that I've never seen him use on me before, he looked at me with disappointment sitting down as if gravity had pulled him down itself.

"No, Dad. You listen to me._ I am not a little girl anymore_, I train just as well as you, _and I know everything about our culture and history_! Or have you forgotten why you bestowed the highest privilege to me," I turned around facing him and pulling my hair up to reveal my tattoo.

"I am a straight A student, that hasn't changed. I'm early to class, home on time and still sneak into your study so you can read me a book, that hasn't changed. I'm still Jinora," I said calming down from the shouting and trying my best to articulate what I was trying to say as much as possible. "I am 18 now soon to be 19 and right now the only thing that has changed is that you're not the only guy in my life . " I placed my hand on my father's sitting down from the stern stance I held in fear. "Get to know him daddy, know the real Kai, the ex-thief, the ex-criminal, I mean weren't you the one to say that our culture is all about freedom. That all of our traditions are founded on this "I felt like I was getting somewhere as my father looked up in a sense of pride.

"I know, but you have to also understand that as your father all I've ever waned was what was best for you" he placed a university prospectus onto the table . 'republic city university' , " I've been meaning to give this to you this for such a long time, I wanted to give it to you as a graduation present. I've decided that you are growing up and when it's time to go to college you can get your own dorm, move out and find yourself. But Kai, he won't help you do that. Right now he's sitting at home from bruises he received after getting involved in a gang fight"

"That's not how it happened dad, he was protecting me"

"Protecting you! If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have needed protection! Protecting you would have been moving you out of the way, beating someone unconscious is battery!"

"They were criminals all they wanted was revenge"

"And you think Kai made that cause any better, wouldn't they only want to seek more revenge?! Not all of them went to jail, some are simply on community service orders. May I remind you, that if it wasn't for our intervention he would also be in jail? He should and could have walked away but he didn't."

"It wasn't that easy , you weren't even there he didn't even want to fight, the old Kai would have done so straight away his first thought was to protect me. The old Kai would have stolen from us, robbed us blind but that never once has crossed his mind since being here why you can't see that he has changed! "

"He may have changed but his past hasn't. Redemption doesn't come simply by getting good grades and not stealing anymore. What about the things he already has stolen, the lives he has ruined. Has he apologized to any of them? Did you not stop to realize during your "relationship" that maybe my father had a reason for keeping us apart. You are worth so much more, Kai is here to be reformed not to persuade you to break the rules I have put into place. Would you have ever lied to me, have gotten that belly piercing that you have so absently forgotten to hide , spend the hours after work you usually spend reading probably doing who knows what with him and not to mention barely making it to curfew ever so often . Jinora maybe I was unreasonable for saying you can't be friends , but this relationship Is forbidden and as a smart girl I know you can realize that all what I've said is true . You gain nothing from being with him."

"I gain happiness!" My screech left an uncomfortable eerie silence as I sat up poised in my the seat. "I gain happiness" I repeated this time calmly, the picture of Kai's grinning face smiling down at me as I looked at my father with a fierce determination.

"And what do you think you've gained from the fear that is now etched on you?" I froze,my eyes roamed vigilantly to my lap where my hands clutched together for comfort. My determination submitting to my own passive recollection, as my father's glance lowered worriedly to my now cowered position. "I've seen how you wanted to walk to school with your sister. How you've started picking up earlier shifts at work, how hard you've been working on offensive positions?"

Under his protective gaze I simply sunk further into the chair. His tone was gentle, greatly differing from his earlier frustration, but he continued to speak. My heart and mind once filled with simple memories of my love for Kai was blanked out as I sat silently and listened. His words were bringing me down to earth as tears began to form in my eyes. I held on , continued to blurt out random words, which blindly exited my mouth clearly absent from a perfectly formed statement that I had tried not too long ago to construct from anticipation for this encounter .

But as I pressed on with words like love and how Kai had changed, the more my father talked and I sat silently listening. The more I heard the more I was so weakly persuaded.

That little picture of Kai grinning at me was replaced by the smirk of the guy who pinned me down and that tear that threatened to spill out finally came, it flooded, I realized this fear... was all a result from me knowing him. From loving Kai.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Bolin" after avoiding Kai for a week I was now trying to ignore the rumors that he was finally back at school. I would eagerly look at his test scores and leave feed near the baby horses which I found empty upon my return.

"Hey little bros…ex-girlfriend" I was a bit startled by the term, I was going to have to get used to it but it still made me feel , wait.

"Ex-girlfriend?!" I've been more or less cowardly about going up to Kai and telling him I wanted to break up. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't concluded we were just from me ignoring him.

"Yeah, I mean its why he's been so miserable lately. Tenzin came around the house saying he was 'representing you on your behalf', he didn't take the news well at all, and we had to buy a new mirror."

"What do you mean?" I said feeling guilty as we began our walk away from the shop.

"Little bro always came home with a grin on his face, talked to us more especially about you. But now all he does is sit in his room and sulk. He's like a mini-Mako but a bit more aggressive, I mean he wasn't to aggressive, he did cry saying something about how you were one of the only good thins in his life, oh would you look at that we accidentally walked to the house."

I looked up when I realized we were infront of their house. I completely forgot where I was going whilst I listened to Bolin speak.

"I can't go in, he probably hates me."

"Kai , would never hate you " Mako opened the door wide , inviting me to come in whilst still noticing the the apprehension as I took a step back. "Just talk to him, right now I think that's all he needs" He looked defeated and as I looked at the brothers I finally gave in.

"Hey where are you going?" I spun around as Mako walked passed me , exiting the door.

"Mako has work and I've got a date with Opal , I would love to stay and witness young love . I mean what's the point of making up a plan if you don't see it fall through." Mako continued to push Bolin further away as I closed the door, observing the house suspiciously. I've had dinner here before with Korra and Asami, been everywhere expect Kai's room. I was expecting it to be messy full of his art work plastered on the wall and his skateboard awaiting me in the entrance.

"_2/3, not bad_" I said to myself as I looked around his room, entering through the open door. His artwork was on the wall along with pictures of animals. But his skateboard was neatly placed in the corner and it was completely tidy. My hand roamed to a picture which lay faced down on his desk, I held my breath when I lifted it up to see a picture of me feeding a horse with a book in my other hand.

As I continued to walk around I opened one of his many art books. There in the background was one of the poems I wrote for him along with a drawing of us flying?" I looked at the drawing, gazing at every detail ,he really paid attention to those things.

"_To be free would be a glorious thing, like the trees with the air, harmonically they sing_"

I started smiling to myself at how beautifully Kai had written it. I couldn't help but grab a pen and place my signature under the poem much like Kai did on the corner of his drawing.

_"What better feat than to explore freedom with you, fly in the sky's like what only birds can do_" I felt the pen drop from my hand as Kai's presence made me jump up in surprise. I hadn't heard his voice in over a week and I forget how husky yet clear, light and pleasant it was to listen to. As he walked past me to grab the pen and place it carefully where it was before, my eyes roamed over the shirtless Kai. I hadn't been so up close to him before , watching him play a sport or through a picture but that was it and it only made me blush in realization.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I'll put a shirt on" he sounded the same but seemed more … broken. The guilt was further engulfing me.

"Kai it's okay , this is your room, besides " I paused getting up from the desk chair to open a window "It is quite hot in here… and its nothing I haven't seen before" I offered a smile and was somewhat expecting him to tease me back but he didn't he just sat on his bed , observing me quietly.

"I'm sorry" he sighed running his hand through his hair, and looking down in defeat. He tried to speak again but couldn't , his eyes were red , I finally noticed and he looked at me conflict surrounding his eyes looking me up and down then at my lips, then my eyes, everywhere.

"I'm sorry for everything and I know its selfish and I know , I just , Its only been a week and … I've just missed you so much " speaking almost seemed painful to him , he seemed disturbed and upset and just not the same Kai that would usually greet me with a smile a mischievous glint in his eye. We were talking like we were strangers, distance between us our eyes hardly meeting.

"We can still be friends" I said, I was presenting myself like I was okay without Kai and I wasn't. I threw myself in work and tried my best not to think about him but to no avail. I forced myself to believe more and more that my dad was right , Kai wasn't any good for me and the way he looked , almost a shell of his self it made me question whether I was any good for him either .

"You're more than just my friend "he raised his voice a little, like the concept angered him.

"We were friends before Kai, let's just go back to that I could tutor you with literature bump your grade up to a B?" I smiled a fake smile, Bolin was right, I needed to talk to Kai, help him feel better I'm probably the reason why he's like this anyway. Whatever my dad said to him was probably a hurtful reminder on why he will never be good for me, reminding him of all the bad he had done something I'm sure he would most likely want to forget.

"**I love you**" he said hurriedly playing with his fingers, a look of sincerity eclipsing the nervousness in his tone. I ignored it when I saw the bandage on his hand and it made me want to cry.

"I should probably return your jacket" I said trying to ignore what he said, my voice sounding more chocked than I expected. But if this moving on thing was going to work, me using his jacket as my own personal bed sheet wasn't helping and was probably why I continued to have Kai flashbacks is my dreams.

He continued, he clearly wanted to plead his case. "Your dad was wrong, when Mako and Bolin took me in I tried to return all the money I stole from my adoptive parents. When you first meet me and I was always so tired in class it was because I was working extra hours, and I know Tenzin doesn't believe me and everything I said, he probably ignored it all...but all I ever wanted to do was make you happy."

"Kai, this probably doesn't mean much but I didn't know my dad told you about us needing to break up, this whole week I've been trying to pluck up the courage to tell you myself" he nodded he probably already knew I wouldn't tell my dad to do it on my behalf.

It was silent again, I just sat there , my eyes roaming around the room whilst his were still fixed on me that heartfelt expression still on it. Kai finally broke the silence.

"Oogi's pregnant" I smiled when he told me the news and my grin was later matched by Kai's as it turned into a giggle, then to laughs.

"Oogi's a girl!" I muffled out laughing even harder, as we stopped my laughs turned to tears as I raised my hand to cover my face.

"Jinora, are you okay?" He got up placing me into his arms as we sat back down together on his bed whilst I cried onto his shoulder.

"I was scared, I was easily persuaded because I was scared. I don't like that you used to be a criminal and seeing those guys made it all real for me , I didn't like the way you starred at them or how you beat them up. Or the way they looked at me and made me fell so helpless and I don't like that I felt like I had to choose between you and my dad. I hated lying and sneaking around. And most of all I hate that I made you this upset and depressed."

"Don't cry beautiful" I looked up as soon as I heard the nickname he had given to me. Kai had started wiping away my tears with his hand kissing me tenderly on the forehead as he did so.

"I've missed you calling me that...I've missed you and I've missed this more than you can ever understand but my fathers right , I did change and well I honestly don't think I can do this anymore"I said as we sat side by side our legs outstretched on his bed, the laughter slowly echoing out as I rested my head on his shoulder and continued playing with his fingers. Grazing over the new bruises.

"Jinora...Please." He looked at me almost pleadingly and apart of me knew if I listened anymore we would be back where we started. I made him smile again and that's all I came her to do. But it was that same smile that was compelling me to stay.

"Kai, I'm sorry but I probably have to go, see you at school?" I got up closing the window as the breeze was sufficient enough. "Jinora?" I turned around as I heard him calling me but before I was fully turned I felt him drag me onto his lap. He held onto me so tightly, as I hugged him back.

"Jinora you are smart and beautiful,and you're simply the most perfect and genuine person I have ever had the fortunate privilege of meeting. For your dad to think , for you to think that I could ever change that , ever change you... is wrong. Your the influence , and your the best influence on me." We just sat there, my eyes fixed on his as he just poured his heart out and made me fall in love with him all over again. I was probably going to be here for a while longer,I thought as I wrapped my legs around his waist placing my hand onto his bare shoulders for support.

"And I know I'm not the best person but I need your good in my life, I need you. Mako , Bolin , President Korra heck even Tenzin, all of you guys gave me a chance and that is all I've ever wanted. You looked passed the bad in me and I was in a really bad place before, and I'm sorry if I even for a moment I dragged you into my mess or made you feel scared. I love you , I just really love you. You're my light and for some reason you allowed me to be with you and I know that if I can just persuade you , your dad, anyone else to just allow me to keep loving you, I'm going to be okay. And I really just wanted to be okay , to be happy , you make me really happy. I Promise, that I won't let anyone hurt you again and that how I feel right know, for you, this will never change. Will you please allow me to continue to love you , to be with you?"

I could feel the tears that I shed out of sadness coming back but this time out of pure joy. My Aunt was right and after finally managing a small head nod from my blushing face, I looked up at him as he grinned back. Are facial expressions completely differing from the serious atmosphere held only a couple of seconds ago. The old Kai was back, the one that loved adventure and art. The one that had that cute mischievous glint in his eye that would always make me admire him from afar.

"You're easily persuaded "Kai said tickling me as he did so, I haven't laughed this much since the incident and though we were probably back to where we started with my dad about me and Kai, it didn't matter, I was in my senior year ,about to go to college and I plan on going with my boyfriend.

We just sat there, He wouldn't let me go, he held onto me like I was his whole world and as our faces were only inches from each other, my eyes staring straight into his , a lone tear dropped from my face when I realized he was also mine. "**I love you too.**" I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I thought I'd upload a quick chapter as a thank you for all the** **lovely comments and follows , so thank you, their all very nice and I appreciate the support.**

"Jinora!"

"Mum…Korra...Asam" I looked around, guilt evident on my face, as I searched for any presence of my father. It took a while before my mother finally put my mind at ease, informing me he wasn't there. But having them all there as if they were waiting for me added to my discomfort.

"How's Kai?" Korra spoke really quickly before ushering me to sit down, and as I sat down slowly I noticed the suspicious glances between the three of them as they sat down sipping tea.

"How did you-"

"Mako told me" she said taking a sip before looking at my mum who was looking back and forth between the two of them. When her eyes finally rested on me she coughed and offered a warm smile, which made me shift uncomfortably. What where they up to?

"I know it must be hard sweetie, but right now being friends seems to be the best option" as soon the words left my mother's mouth my gaze meet the floor and stayed there.

I looked down and pictured my father's face when I so weakly gave in and agreed to break up with him. But then Kai appeared, the look of pure devastation when I told him why I had been avoiding him, why I wanted us to break up. But then a blush soon followed, resting on my cheeks when I remembered that look, a passionately sincere heartfelt look.

As the conversation continued to remain to a halt after I decided not to respond and spend the few silent minutes staring at my feet, I gave in. Ugh why does this have to be so difficult? I already knew they knew. And if my relationship is going back to where it started, a secret, I needed the same people on board. Korra gave it away her eagerness to find out what I've been doing, Asami was no better glancing between me and my mum. My mum was the worst, her massive school girl grin plastered on her face made the secret enjoyment she got from the drama of my love laugh not so subtle.

"Okay,so how did you know" I said nonchalantly, as they continued to share knowing smiles. I didn't quite wait for a response continuing my rushed explanation. What I had been doing moments before didn't help the compulsion I shared to get it all of my chest.

"Mum, I'm sorry , I promise I'll tell dad as soon as exams are over. I can't do it, I can't break up with him" I stood up straightway, all I wanted to do now was throw myself into some more studying for exams. But I was stopped dead in my tracks when i was met with comforting words.

"If it makes you feel less guilty I'm still supporting you, we all are. You and Kai are meant for each other" I was greeted with a hug from Asami which Korra and my mother later joined.

"Asami's right,_I know you two have a connection_" I nooded as I smiled at their words. With Korra and Asami both at college now it felt good to still have them around supporting me.I needed this after all that has happened in the past week, I needed to know I wasn't alone in all this drama. I hated going against my father but I was sure more than ever that I didn't want to lose Kai either.

My moment of bliss was halted as soon as Korra grabbed at my top.I gasped steeping back and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nice hickey" she said trying her best not to laugh. I on the other hand couldn't hide my flustered expression as I pulled my top back up trying to hide the small red bruises present on my collar bone.

"That's how you guys knew "I said wrapping the scarf I had absently placed on the table when I came in around my neck. This action was presented as pointless as my mum bombarded me with an onslaught of inspections, yanking my top further down and observing each mark intensively.

"Mum stop" I said still trying my best to make my way to my room.

"You're going to have to cover that up before your father gets home, he's going to be here in a minute." My mother informed me firmly, as I replied with a small nod.

"I'll ignore how low that one is"

"Mum can you stop"

"Kai really did a good job"

"Korra please"

"Wow, you're really going red"

"Asami, not you too"


	11. Chapter 11

"Please concentrate!"

As I peered behind Kai's shoulder and saw him turning the picture of the world map into a fire breathing dragon , I couldn't help but scold him for the fifth time today. Our exams were only weeks away and that meant most of our free time was spent either studying for the final exams or in Kai's case saving up fro university through work. But as I tried my best to tutor Kai in his weaker subjects, he wanted to do everything else but concentrate.

"We've been at this for almost nine hours, I don't think I can take this any longer. Besides look around almost everyone is asleep," The library has kept its doors open 24/7 and as my tutoring skills became top demand like it usually does around this time I couldn't help but feel tired myself. I had to go up and down from our study room to the main library to monitor everything and seeing everyone in this study group already asleep on their books certainly didn't help.

"Don't you want to get into university?" my sarcasm was heard by deaf ears as Kai had already joined the rest of the group and was also completely asleep. As I looked around, I knew there was nothing more to do than to motion for everyone to go home.

* * *

><p>"Kai, you should go home to" my voice come out a little hesitant from Kai's unannounced hug from behind as I tried to put the returned books back into their places. Though I loved working in the library, I couldn't wait for my shift to end. Working this late only meant my father wanted to pick me up earlier It was already past nine and as I continued to monitor everyone studying, or trying to. I already knew that me being honest and informing my dad that Kai was going to be in my study group meant he was probably already outside watching everything from his car.<p>

"What time is your father picking you up?"

"Kai?!"

"What? You've been busy all week, is it that bad that I want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend" I couldn't help but fluster a little a bit from the word girlfriend. But Kai's usual persuasiveness wasn't going to work this time, exams came first.

"We, Kai as in both of us , we both have been busy. Kai these exams are really important, besides I'm not risking it. A few more months and we'll both be in University, there is no point"

"Fine" his reply was too easy. Normally he would insist which would eventually led to me giving in, and Kai having that mischievous grin plastered on his face which I couldn't help but find adorably enticing. He had an act for adventure (making me try zip-lining or persuading me to go horse riding at lunch) and it was attractive but right now four years at university studying the subjects I love, English and history, with the person I love was quite frankly more alluring.

"Fine? Are you agreeing with me" Kai almost looked reflective as he walked back to the study room and started to pack his books, I followed him completely surprised at his actions.

_"Thanks, Jinora… _You're right I do want to go to university, with you. So I'm going to concentrate and study really hard if I'm going to prove to your father that I'm worthy of you, being top in the class and getting into university is probably the way to go._"_

I blushed, my eyes also squinting in slight suspicion. This wasn't the same Kai I first meet in the classroom in the beginning of the year. If only my dad could see that, "Hey, what are you doing?" I was backed up to the wall startled out of my thoughts from Kai's advances.

"Kissing my girlfriend, why?"

"I thought you said you were going to concentrate, that means no distractions you've got a lot of studying to do and I've got work to get back to". I looked around the empty room and shot a quick glance at the clock, the professor is going to be back soon to pick up my shift and my dad is probably getting restless from waiting in the car so long. Besides I can't keep the main library unsupervised for long.

"Fine, your right … I like it when you're responsible" he teased as I helped him me pack the remaining of the books from the table so I could finally make my way back. As we were about to exit the door I was placed in the same position I was before but this time Kai succeeding in having that kiss.

"Sometimes distractions are good for you" he said giving me that mischievous grin again. "Ten more minutes" he continued a wider grin following his words.

"One minute "I clarified, giving in.


	12. Chapter 12

**my Mid-week update for you guys ;) Up really late but still worth it  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Jinora ? Can I speak to you"<p>

My fathers sincerity and father daughter talks were usually meet with such admiration from my part , he would do it will all of us. Take time from his work just so he could speak to us**. **It made me feel slight torment knowing that these talks were now filed with fearful anticipation of whether or not he had found out about my secret , you know , the one he thought he already knew about.

"Yes, Daddy" I left the comfort of my bedsheet and placed the book I was reading on the table on my side. As I sat up next to him I tried my best to supress my urge to blurt out my deceit.

"How was your study group?"

"It was good , all the students are taking it seriously some are even saying they're doing so for you " My dad gave an embarrassed smile lifting his head up to dismiss the compliment but I knew he felt flattered. His childish arm fold made me giggle, though he wouldn't admit to it he enjoyed teaching us 'delinquents' especially the ones who people usually gave up on. Though my fathers teaching style was 'unique' and it took a while to grow to love him , he was admired and that made me so proud.

"And Kai.. How was he, more importantly , how are you?" I bowed down my head and started playing with my fingers, my fathers concern causing me to realize that Kai was supposedly my ex and I was supposed to be upset.

"Fine" I stuttered my eye contact resting behind me where my pillow lay, hiding my secret boyfriend's Jacket underneath.

"We're doing fine" I asserted this time , trying my best to not give away my guilt.

"Are you okay? You seem a pit pale" He reached out to place his hand on my forehead, as I tried my best to think this through . Maybe I should admit to it again , his starting to like Kai maybe I could change his mind. As he leaned closer to give me a hug, his form of comfort as words or advice on how to deal with a break up without having your house trashed by your annoyed ex-girlfriend was never his forte.

"Hmm you smell of ... Mako?" I inwardly screamed , my voice turning shades of red trying my best to forge an excuse. Kai's cologne, the one him and Mako share the one I probably still have on me from my impromptu make out session with Kai when I was supposed to be studying. As the thoughts kept racing in my head , I was almost dizzy from over-thinking.

"Uh yeah he stopped by to return a book I left at there's a while back"

"and he hugged you, long enough for you to smell of him ... Jinora don't tell me"

"Dad! Ew no" My dad's look of horror and shock made me laugh and sigh in relief , even more so when my Mum called him from downstairs.

" I'm sorry I just can't push the feeling that your secretly lying to me again, but your mother's right your a good girl and I should learn to trust you more" my smile dropped further as my dad kissed my forehead standing up to leave.

"Maybe wee can do this again later, we're all going out to get something to eat, I don't want to disturb your studying but the invitation is still there"

"It's okay dad , trust , remember I'll be fine on my own. When I'm done studying I'll just go back to bed"

"Okay sweetie , don't work to hard" I tried to catch my breath opening the window for air then resting my mind back into my book. All I wanted was a distraction from the awkwardness from a couple of minutes ago. As if by coincidence my phone lit up revealing a text message from Kai:

_**Still up**_

_Yup still studying, You are to right?_

_**Sure...**_

_Kai?!_

**_Of course beautiful , going through the list you told me to make notes on._**

_;)_

I preferred to hear Kai's voice as I Immediately rang him after my reply. Though my fingers worked best going through its usual impulsive word forming talents. My smile grew wider when Iheard a response from the other end when he finally picked up. I was expecting my usual 'hello beautiful' or a 'hey , Jinora' but instead I heared a teasing statement as Kai requested I explained to him why my dad thinks Mako and I were dating.

"It's all your fault and your "10 minutes" I screeched mortified by the thought of Mako having to tell Kai that message.

"Sure beautiful should I be worried about my brother stealing my girl"

"your brother? Its nice to know you guys are getting closer"

"something like that"

"Something like that... I love it when you express yourself"

"Okay, Okay sometimes I feel like he doesn't trust me but for the first time in like forever , I feel apart of a family you know...its nice. With all the stuff I've put them through, just being here in my own room, with a bed , having a curfew and Bolin embarrassing me in public or Mako telling me off, its refreshing to feel like your wanted again, I probably sound stupid..."

I smiled to myself , my happiness coming from Kai's happiness. Whenever he talked about family he would almost sound defeated and saddened by the prospect but now all I heard was excitement and genuine contentment.

"No you don't Kai, like I said I like it when you express your feelings to me"

"Well, can I express that I love you"

"Kai get back to work! ... and I love you too" His laugh always made me feel cherished, and I couldn't help but want to back track at what I was planning to do. But trust works both ways and if I learned anything from this school year , it's second chances.

"Kai can we take a break"

His silence was long,eerie almost as all I could hear him trying to reply back but faltering at every attempt, when he finally gained his composure from the shock. His tone was so much different.

"You want to break up, why I thought ..did something happen with your dad?"

"Kai it's nothing like that I promise, I just want to focus on the exams, and after their finished tell my dad about us, but this time together."

I could almost hear Kai's own sigh of relief as he understood where I was coming from.

"Okay, I'll work hard on my end to ...your still going to help me study, right?"

I couldn't help but let out a giggle from the worry in his tone, "Don't worry I'll spare a few minutes in my week."


	13. Chapter 13

I placed myself in an isolated corner near the exam hall starring at the text messages from my family.

"Good luck Jinora x " "You can do it sweetie" "I'm so proud of you " "Just don't fail"

Everyone had gathered around waiting anxiously for the doors to open so we could sit our final exam, the most important one of them all. The one that would determine if I got into Republic City University or had to settle for my other options. I breathed in calmly walking to the mobile phone stand a table just a few meters from the hall. As I smiled when I handed it in and placed the ticket around my wrist the nerves began to hit hard.

I could see it on everyone's faces even the usual slackers had a book open trying to get last minute revision in. I taught myself otherwise that hardly ever helps.

"Good luck" I peered my head over to look at Korra and Asami who were making their way to where I was patiently standing. They had their ID's in their hand republic city university in bold letters.

"Korra, Asami"I hugged them both tightly, with all that had been going on I have hardly seen them. Korra would stop by now and again but after her and Asami finally got situated in the dorms Korra spent most of her time visiting her family back home.

"Remember not getting in isn't the end of the world, I mean look how It all worked out for me! The most important thing is that you try "I gulped, the thought of failing or having to change my plans was exactly what I didn't want to hear. Korra hadn't planned on going to university and Asami was already a couple of years ahead when she finally got in this year.

"Ignore Korra, we all know you'll do fine" Asami tried to make me smile but I kept my thoughts focused on the doors. As they hugged me for one last echo of support. I held on absently to their hands, with one affectionate pat on the head their last goodbye, I watched as they entered the hall so that they could begin their invigilator duties. And that only meant the time was nearing, I looked everywhere but the clock. As the doors began to open and my heart began beating faster my eyes roamed to where Kai was sitting. I smiled his way trying to make it subtle as possible when my father and a couple other teachers started to ask us to take our seats.

"Good luck beautiful." Kai's whisper in my ear as I was looking for my seat made me blush straightaway, his hands briefly metting mine as he squeezed it reassuringly. I didn't look up nor did he we just walked past each other as he took his seat looking more focused that ever. I did the same, staring straight ahead at my father before he began his speech, this is what it all comes down to, _thirty six questions_.

"Welcome, before you begin let me start by saying well done. You have all come far. I have watched you grow and now sitting this last exam, I wish you all the best... good luck " The silence was mesmerizing as everyone listened to my father speak, I thought of Kai, the same boy president well ex-president Korra had hurriedly introduced in the beginning of the year. Then I thought of my father, my mother, my siblings and my friends. As I breathed in one last time and slowly placed my hand on the pen I thought to myself that I was doing this for them but most importantly I was doing it for myself.

"When the clock strikes twelve you may begin".

1... I gazed at my pen , eying everyone else who had started to pick up theirs.

2… As Korra and Asami and the other invigilators started making their way through the hall, I could hear everyone shift uncomfortably.

3…..Starring at nothing else but the paper I glued my vision onto my name

4…. My heart started to pick up its pace as my father left the hall along with the other teachers

5… nothing I thought of nothing else.

12…. The chime of the clock was meet almost simultaneously with the sound of papers turning.

It was two and half hours later when my father had begun walking back into the hall. My hand was aching from holding on to the pen so much. As I sighed in relief I could see everyone else trying to write the last word. Whilst others were looking back through the pages. The girl beside me had only know started the second part, placing the pen down and picking up the pencil trying to guess and make patterns with the dots.

I couldn't help but take a quick glance at Kai who was one of the people still trying to write. He held his head in his hands trying to answer the last question. I could almost feel my self-wanting to whisper it to him, he knew it, it was the last thing I taught him. B I thought to myself the answer is option B. I self-cringed when I saw his arm roam to the end of the sheet why was it going right the answer was on the left!

"One more minute "My father finally spoke as students started to put their pens down. Otaku and I being the only few to have done so already, but he was spending his last minute questioning himself by going through the paper again changing answers last minute.

As everyone started to close their papers I saw Kai cross out his previous answer and move his hand back to the left, smiling to himself as he glanced backwards at me. He remembered I thought as my father signaled the end of the exam and the papers began being collected.

When the last paper finally reached my father everyone started to clap and as we all stood up waiting to be dismissed my first thought was air. That's all I needed right now, some fresh air and well... Kai.

As the first of the rows started to be let out the last thing I heard was a gunshot as everyone else bent down under their tables in alarm.

"Kai" I inwardly screamed as it finally hit me after everyone looked around confused, his row was one of the first to be dismissed.


	14. Chapter 14

The doors of the hall was once again swung open, this time with students rushing back in nothing but fear etched onto their faces. The screams and hugs as friends huddled together as soon as they saw each other. I looked desperately for Kai as more students starting filling the hall. It was almost suffocating, the silence, then it went completely dark my father trying to hush everyone. I could feel the tears fall from my face as Korra and Asami tried to comfort me.

"Where's Kai?!" I whispered , panic and desperation in my tone as they looked at each other than back at me.

The hearing of another gunshot made everyone jump, some grabbing their phones to text their loved ones others simply trying to film in the darkness. I could hear the pleading of those of us who had just sat the exam asking the younger years to borrow their phones. My father stood dangerously close to the door peering through the crack so he could see what was going on.

"Where... is... Kai?!" I half-shouted again burying my head into Korra's chest as she knelt me down telling me that everything was going to be okay. I needed to be strong but the fear was overwhelming , I could see it in everyone's faces the uncertainty, the despair, the muffled cries as fellow students tried to search for their friends as well. After five minutes of more screams and gunshots it was silent again, I could feel the intense suspicion as people started to stand up. Korra and Asami finally left my side once they heard my father calling them , I was left in the care of my friend, Mai. Some of my other classmates started comforting me , I had no idea how unsettled I looked until once of my friends decide to wipe away my tears.

"Do you think it's the same gang that Kai fought with?" I knew it was all on everyone's mind, my friends couldn't help but question but it did nothing to ease my mind. What if it was ? Did they want revenge? What if Kai was hurt ?

"Don't ask stuff like that in front of her , remember they were together before, imagine how she feels" Mai held onto me protectively, giving an angry glare to the boys who were gossiping in the corner.

"Have you heard from our siblings?" I asked her shakily, I needed to know if my brother and sister were at least okay. She clutched onto the phone bowing her head in an out of character concern. I looked up at her taking the phone from her grasp when the owner came to collect it. Things must be really bad when even Mai , the girl who took over Korra's post , someone never fazed , almost looked defeated.

"I'm sorry Jinora ... Your brother is okay I just got a text from my sister all the younger years were able to get away thanks to some teachers..But " I gulped , looking at my father who also had a worried expression and then I realized.

"They have the eastern block surrounded , don't they ?" She slowly nodded , hugging me tighter as I tried to loosen the hold she was squeezing harder than usual.

"I didn't want to give you anymore bad news , but yes , the police are on the way but most of the kids in the eastern block are unsupervised. Apparently your dad was able to call Opal she's one of the only adults there." some in the hall started to huddle around, listening in on the conversation. Bursting into tears Mai's news only heightened the anxiety with some students worried for their friends others for family members who were in the eastern block. The rest were simply mad, telling everyone to calm down that it wasn't as bad as it sounds.

Mai tried to continue rubbing my back and twitching her eye in annoyance at the students who interrupted her.

"They're trying to see if they can find away out but those guys who ever they are, are right outside and they can't get access to the hall... but don't worry knowing Ikki shes probably bossing her classmates around making sure everyone is kept safe"

"So basically all of us are trapped" I spoke quietly , speaking to myself more than to Mai and the others . This was bad, the uncertainty did little to make it better. No one knew what was going on, I could see my father sigh in confusion as he whispered to the teachers in the corner. Slowly and cautiously Korra began opening the door her actions causing everyone to look up in panic. We could hear it creek open, her fists were held up defensively as she slowly made herself around the door not opening it to wide. As soon as half her body was out she held up her hand signalling for Asami and my father to follow which they did.

"Shouldn't we wait for the police!" Otaku screeched out causing everyone to hush him in annoyance. He was just scarred but speaking so loudly was dangerous and when Mai punch his arm in annoyance I hoped he understood why. My uncle Bumi walked towards us asking us to to remain calm and form a line as everyone used their phones as torch lights. As we tried to stand up , I tried to scan through the crowd hoping I could see Kai , but nothing.

"Jinora you're shaking" I held onto Mai's hand as my father disappeared from behind the door other teachers trying again to calm people was so many of us and the hearing of shouting from the other side of the hall led to slight pushing in fear.

"Korra!" it was like something snapped , as soon as I heard Kai's voice call Korra's name my legs just moved. Everyone was looking around confused as to what to but I just ran , before I could even grasp everything I instinctively juts ran out along with the rest of the students who wanted to see what was going. The others did what they were told and remained inside as the adults rushed to also occupy the main entrance. I held my breath as I saw the logo , but it was different to the one I was expecting, it wasn't the triad but a lotus . A red lotus. I gasped as my eyes opened widely staring straight at Korra who remained unconscious on the floor as one of the member picked her up.

* * *

><p>I immediately regretted my decision , looking around I couldn't see Kai and the look of the students who followed me , Mai not being present, I knew I selfishly just put everyone in danger.<p>

A small group of us tried to protest, shouting at the guy who held Korra, Asami screaming at us to get down. Another gunshot was heard my eyes peering at the women who held the gun , was there only one ?

Kai found his way to my side along with some other students who were able to get further away from the gang as my father and some of the teachers intervened. Kai stood in front of me protectively, and I knew at any moment he was prepared to make good on that promise. He tried his best to remain calm as he started to explain in hushed words what exactly was going on to the rest of the terrified group, who were at that moment regretting their inquisitiveness that led them to run outside. I wasn't as I held onto Kai's arm just to somewhat reassure myself that he was well and truly safe , my regret was replaced with relief . I could see my father make his way to us , Asami and uncle Bumi trying their best to get Korra back.

"Kai , Jinora . I wouldn't normally say this but get the rest of the students out of here, the police are on their way Bumi , Asami and I will try and hold them off to help arrives"

My dad looked at Kai sternly, entrusting him with such an important task wasn't his best plan but he knew he had no choice . My focus was else where as I only started to notice the bruising on his face, stroking it lightly, an action I knew my father caught on but at this point I didn't care.

"Dad these people aren't just a bunch of teenagers ... Please be careful" I said after giving my father a hug.

"You stay safe to , that gun has to run out of bullets somehow so don't worry the police are on the way... All of you stay safe Kai and Jinora are in charge they're capable fighters and they'll protect you if need be" his comments were left with out of place scoffs as some of the other students who were also trained fighters , wanted nothing more to prove that wrong but when a guy brandishing a sword came to add to the numbers. Kai couldn't help but smirk back at the group.

"Let's go , you heard Dr. Tenzin"

Kai's request wasn't met by the expected protest I thought would be a reply. I forgot how much everyone respected him, and though he didn't fully now what he was doing his ex-criminal status made everyone else feel they were in somewhat in safe hands. As we began to run back to the entrance we were meet with a gunshot that led us to peer behind the open hallway.

"How many bullets are in that gun!" One of the boys huffed in annoyance as a women with an undercut similar to Kai's but with a long pony tail ran after us telling us to come out.

She held the gun out pointing it towards the source of any noise she heard. Even Kai's attempt at looking beyond the pillar that obstructed us from her view in the hallway was meet with hostility. Going back to the exam hall was out of the question and it would probably lead to us putting the rest of the other students in danger, we had to go somewhere else and as I turned my head to the stables I felt Kai nod in agreement.

"Listen up everyone going back is to dangerous, we have to run the other way" I flinched as another shot was fired my out stretched hands pointing to the stables only shivered as a consequence. We needed a diversion and as I looked at the rest of the scarred group I started to doubt if we were truly going to make it.

"Seriously , why does the person with the gun have to follow us ?! Wasn't Dr. Tenzin supported to be distracting her in particular she's the one that's most dangerous!"

"Would you shut up Kiaran!" Kai shot a pointed look at the boys who were bickering at the back, though I felt slight relief that this crazy lady coming after us meant my father and the rest were in less danger.

Kai started walking backwards to his locker, grabbing the small pocket knife he started carrying around after the fight , as everyone else stared up in disbelief. I wasn't shocked, he had already informed me about Mako's precaution and as I saw him place it in his pocket fear rather than anger eclipsed me.

He looked at me almost to gain my approval as the younger years also started to pile up in the hall, I placed a finger onto my mouth to hush them as I tried to explain what was going on. Kieran himself used the time to search through his locker for food he could snack on due to 'the stress'.

"Ikki!" I immediately grabbed my sister into a hug, pushing pass all her classmates to get to her.

"Wow , your acting like my life was in danger or something" she replied sarcastically as I hugged her again, Kai remained focused ahead.

"I'm fine Jinora , look we all are" She pointed behind her to a crowd of sixteen year old all grinning at us , Opal making her way to the front .

Ikki almost ran out into the courtyard when I told her about dad, even though he was a good fighter, the permanent scowl on these people's faces made me question his chances as well.

"They've got president Korra" a young boy exclaimed as our view of the main fighting made me squirm in disdain. Kai kissed me a brief but heart racing affectionate kiss that made the other students mainly the boys make teasing sounds and comments. I placed my hand on his chest trying my best to pull him back, that kiss meant goodbye and I wasn't prepared to allow him to do anything reckless.

"Kai we just have to wait it out there's too many of us now anyway" I looked around at the numbers then to the distance of the stables. I tried to picture the plan of the school in my head and the realization that this was the only exit for this side of the school made me want to cry. I looked at the exam hall as the door slightly peered as a student tried to see what was going on. Before I could even speak Opal was already on board grabbing her phone to ring one of her brothers who was also an invigilator to tell the rest of the students to stay in side. As she hung up our attempt to turn around the other way was also meet with a loud bang. This women was shooting aimlessly and going backwards or forwards was neither an option, we were stuck.

Kai groaned in disapproval looking at me one more time, his friends nodded in appreciation as the other republic city university students started to hold onto the younger students, some who were crying.

_"I can't wait any longer"_

_"Wait what you are doing"_

_"Anything I can"_

I didn't have time to shout in anger or ask him for one last kiss, or try to follow him. I breathed in , and as soon as the women's attention was placed on Kai's I motioned for everyone to run. I could feel the fear as students ran as fast as they could, Opal leading the way. I started jogging behind making sure none of the younger students were left behind.

"Dad was wrong, Kai's amazing" Ikki tried to speak over her loud puffs as I began to smile when I saw the stables in sight. Don't look back, I thought we're almost there, the hearing of the police sirens brought me a welcomed comfort even more so when I heard Mako, Kai's foster brother screaming for everyone to get down.

*Bang*

As the police made their way to the stables to check on everyone I saw my Aunt Kya run along with some other paramedics to try and guide us to further safety. The horses were screaming in fear and a tear started to well up in my eyes as I looked behind.

I screamed his name as the women targeting Kai was herself shot down by some amazing teamwork by chief Beifong and her sister. But not before a last bullet made its way to my unsuspecting father, I turned around this time running, I knew I wasn't going to make it.

There it was, the scream.


	15. Chapter 15

"How are you feeling?" I sat on the seat next to Kai's hospital bed, this routine becoming natural to me since he got shot **three weeks ago**. I couldn't even try to hide my exhaustion, with everything that went on at school there was no end to the questioning, whether it was from the police, the media, or my father. It was a long lengthy process and though all those who had been involved had been caught, just looking at Kai I couldn't attempt to hide my discomfort towards the consequences.

"I should be asking you that" He tried to feign a smile but it came out weaker than what he had expected as he slowly placed his hand on mine. We sat there in silence my thoughts immediately roaming to that day as I squeezed his hand lightly.

* * *

><p>"Kai!" Everyone's screaming of his name eclipsed mine as he tried to protect my father. I knelt down helplessly as my dad simply looked on in shock , bloody and bruised laying only a few feet away.<p>

Kai's eyes were closed as his took deep uneven breaths, wincing in pain he held onto his shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I couldn't move, my hands were placed firmly over my mouth as I broke down in shock tears immediately pricking my eyes . As my Aunt and some paramedics rushed passed me to make their way to him, I began to uncontrollably shake in fear.

My eyes roamed around scanning the aftermath of what had just happened, trying to take it all in as I heard Kai's painful groans in the distance. They were all taken down, some still alive others dead like a women my mother's age laying on the floor with Mako standing over her breathing a sigh of relief.

Bolin himself patted his brother on the back as another was led away screaming about not going back to prison. President Korra looked just as bad as Kai with Asami holding her for support, whilst paramedics brought her to the ambulance. Students ignored police advice and started to gather around, my mum running and pushing everyone out of the way to get to my dad.

The police started to clear the rest of the school premises with the students that were stuck in the exam hall finally let out they walked past holding their hands up in the air and looking straight ahead as commanded by the police, they themselves could only open their eyes in shook at the scene.

"Did Kai just get shot"

"Is he dead?!"

"Hey isn't that president Korra in the back of that ambulance?"

The chatter got louder and louder and as I tried to study myself Ikki ran towards me, Mai not too far behind. My focus finally rested on my father who was looking down at Kai in disbelief, my vision soon followed my fathers as Kai tried to tilt his head to look at me. I could hear my Aunt whispering for him not to move as she held her hands over the wound. He tried to look at me, to reassure me, but his eyes were blank and lifeless. I stared back at him Ikki and Mai finally by my side as they tried to gain my attention.

"I'm okay, Beautiful" He mouthed the words slow, and slurred, his eyelids slowly opening but appearing heavy as he tried to stay awake. I looked on , Ikki kneeling beside me in worry.

It took a moment for it all to sink in, my hand holding on to my head as I felt a strange throbbing sensation followed by a strong metallic taste in my mouth which caused me to wince in my own discomfort. Everything gradually became blurred , and slowly yet all at once it went black and for the first time in my eighteen years of living I fainted.

"Jinora!" I felt my body slump onto Ikki's lap as she tried to hold onto me before my body reached the floor. The next days were spent with a constant tightness in my chest and sleep deprivation from being kept awake with constant worry about Kai. A week went by with no improvement and my the first attempt at finally leaving the house was only to visit Korra.

When I went to visit her in the hospital I tried my best to walk through the members of her family who were spread out in the hallway. . The hospital had become their permanent residence since the incident, Asami , Mako and Bolin being no exception , though they were also here because of Kai.

_"Are you sure you don't want some- " _

_"No, I appreciate it, but I'll only be gone a couple weeks… A little time alone will be good for me" _

I laid the flowers on her bedside trying to not interrupt, Asami and Korra's conversation as Mako and Bolin smiled at me as I entered.

When Korra looked at me I immediately went for a hug, holding it for at least a minute as she rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Jinora I'll text you "

"I'm going to miss you "I said trying to fight back the tears and the horrible sinking sensation I felt in the pit of my stomach.

"Like I've been telling you all I'm only going for a couple of weeks, it's better for me to make the rest of my recovery back home. Dr Katara is there, and the rest of my family … it will do me good to get out of the city for a while, besides you also have Kai to worry about"

The simple mention of his name made me freeze and look down in immediate worry as I began to feel slightly dizzy. Though he was no longer in critical condition Kai was a long way from being sent home , all I could manage was a light hand hold as he slept with machines around him.

"Hey, head up. He'll be fine, if he can survive Tenzin, He can survive being shot". She placed her hand on my shoulder smiling at me and softening her tone, "You'll get through this, he will make a complete recovery and be by your side in no time I know it, besides _I know you two have a connection_, he's not going anywhere."

I chuckled lightly at that, trying my best to think positive as Asami helped wheel Korra out of the hospital as we waved goodbye.

The next couple of days Kai spent in and out of surgery made me feel constantly on edge. I could barely visit him in hospital as I became swamped with more responsibility at school since my father was resting at home. The weird sensations I felt along with the helplessness and fear started to finally ease out as I was able to get my mind of Kai. But every time I heard my phone ring and either Mako and Bolin appeared, I couldn't help but feel I was going to hear more terrible news.

* * *

><p>"He's still not out of surgery yet!" I sat down unsteadily whilst Opal tired to comfort Bolin who held his head in his hands. Mako was no better trying to waste time by walking up and down.<p>

He offered me a cup of water from the filter in the corridor, trying to give me a comforting hug as I began playing with the plastic cup in my hand.

After weeks without seeing him due to all the commotion, I was glad to hear that he finally woke up and I couldn't even slightly fake my excitement. I tried my very best to sneak out even though my dad was on high alert since the incident. But hearing he was having another surgery made me want to throw up again.

After what felt like hours I almost burst through the door when the doctor announced we could go and see him. My hand rested on top of his like it usually does , and as I felt a slight movement after days of no response I looked up at him with complete reverence.

"Hey beautiful " Bolin rushed to give him a hug as he let out the slurred sentence his eyes not leaving mine.

_"I know you two have a connection"_

* * *

><p>"I'm fine "I responded, smiling warmly at him as he squeezed back.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**No Kainora reunion :'( I was looking forward to it as well. I hope you like this chapter though on a side note the grading systems aren't specific to any country I just mixed them up.**

* * *

><p>I always see him staring outside the window from his bed, trying his best to sit up. Wiggling his toes now and then, and sighing to himself in helplessness. I could just tell he was getting restless, his mood was always down and though he tried his best to smile for me his arguments with Mako weren't getting any better.<p>

Even though Bolin tried his best attempts to defuse the situation, they were starting to arguing more than usual. It made me uncomfortable and I tried to stay clear when they were visiting but walking in mid- way their recent argument probably wasn't my best moment.

"Hey, look Jinora's here "Bolin's loud proclamation of my presence did little to ease the tension or the intense stare down that they both were having. He simply groaned in defeat trying his best to drag Mako out of the room as I slowly walked forward not knowing if I should walk back out.

"Sorry for disturbing" I couldn't help but shift my attention between the two folding my hands shyly.

"Don't worry you weren't disturbing us, me and Bolin were just about to leave... You know going to our jobs, the ones that helps pay for everything!" Mako tried his best to keep calm pinching his nose after he spoke but considering he was talking to me, he didn't even look my way once, opting to stare at Kai instead.

"I'm sure that wasn't what he meant Mako" Bolin spoke softly placing a hand on Kai who simply shrugged it off causing Bolin to step back quite hurt.

"Watch it Kid!"Mako brought Kai up to him with his fist griping on the hem of his shirt, Kai simply slapped his grip of.

"Don't act like you don't get paid just for having me in your care, I don't need your help! If you want to accuse me of something at least bring proof" Kai rested back in bed his arms folded, staring up at Bolin who looked at me apologetically.

"Why don't we all calm down, okay? Mako is only worried about you we just don't want you getting mixed up with the wrong crowd"

"I'm not! I've never heard of the red lotus before even when I was on the streets. It's just a coincidence that they knew they're way around the school I swear. if you really want to know what I've been doing all night this past month you could just ask Jinora… I was in the library studying for these exams so that I could get into university, you know make my 'Brothers' proud"

All three of them were staring at me, Kai's facial expression dropping slightly when he saw my hesitation. The smile he reserved for me after looking irritated for so long made me happy, but considering we were on a break and all the study sessions we had were in the morning, I really didn't know if he was going to the library all night.

"Um, yeah… Professor Zei told me he's seen him a couple of times"

"A couple?" Mako raised his eyebrow looking at Bolin perceptively.

"He was there all night, I can give you my word. I've been keeping a close eye on him for a while making sure these study sessions he had with my daughter were really only study sessions " My dad walked in with the rest of my family, my mom placing a massive bouquet of flowers on the table next to him.

"I hope you don't mind I didn't know which ones to pick so I brought them all" he smiled warmly at my mother whispering a thank you as he she placed it down.

We both noticed together, looking at the flowers then back at my mum.

"I'm allergic to dandelions", "He's allergic to dandelions" we both said together Ikki giggling at the back from our bashful reactions.

I looked at Kai who simply smiled my way, causing my father to stare at him annoyed whilst trying his best to block his view of me by removing them from the vase and dropping them into Melos's hands.

"Though I will admit me and Kai got off at the wrong start, I think we both have him wrong Mako. He tried to save my life, and by the looks of how hard he's been working those grades should be just as good , he very well will be having a bright future. Looks like Lin and Korra were right about him. "

"You have my grades" he questioned as I placed the sealed letter in his hand.

"It sort of what I came here for, I thought I could give you some good news". Kai and I decided we should open our grades together, just the two of us over tea and in each others company. But with his brothers completely forgetting their original idea of leaving and my father getting comfortable in the chair opposite his bed. The only thing I could hope for was for a nurse to inform us that the room had a three person at a time policy. But that seemed more unlikely and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Kai noticed leaving room on his bed for me to sit down. My father protested but was simply hushed by my mother who decided to sit down on his lap to .

I opened mine first, smiling and showing my paper to Kai as soon as I saw the grades. He brought me into a hug staring at my lips as he brought his head down to mine only to be startled by a very loud cough from my father who gave us his stern look.

"Oh sorry" I blushed as he handed it back. "All A*'s with a 4.0" I smiled even more, Bolin pushing my mum out of the way to give me a hug. It was only short lived one and as she pulled him away from behind to give me her own. Kissing me on the cheek and wiping her tears she kept on repeating how proud she was of me. Ikki , Meelo and Rohan all following suit causing us to crush Kai with excitement.

"What about you" Mako said distantly, eying the brown envelope that lay on Kai's lap. His smile falling as he starred at it.

"Jinora can you open it for me" I nodded my head trying to pry my arms out of my siblings hug. He looked at me almost reservedly, I knew how much this meant to him and I placed my hand into his for comfort ignoring my father's stare.

"You remember our deal, It's no longer one-sided, you get just as good grades if not better then I'll let you date my daughter" My father looked up smugly with a smile , Kai smirking at him all signs of his nervousness slightly disappearing.

"You want to shake on that Dr. Tenzin"

"Melo" My brother got up presenting Kai with a contract and a pen for him to sign.

"Dad this is ridiculous"

"It wasn't my idea, he was the one that decided to inform me a couple of weeks ago that though you had broken up, that I consider if he got good grades you two dating. I happen to be in a good mood and in debt to him so I agree to this promise." He was talking to Kai , more than to me as they smiled at eachother in acknowledgement.

"Tenzin" My mother said scolding him with a smile, I guess this was my Dad's way of saying yes, as I simply mouthed a thank you whilst he nodded at me . Yes, my father was old-school with an archaic teaching style, a weird sense of humor and over-protective but he did so out of love and I loved him for that.

Though I couldn't help but get angry at Kai for going behind my back. "Kai I thought we were going to tell him together!"

"Sorry, I thought it should be my turn to finally step up, you know make a deal that wasn't dodgy "I hit him lightly, giving Melo a glare which caused him to return the neatly folded paper back into his pocket.

"Okay … so are you ready? He nodded taking a deep breath looking at his brothers. Bolin squeezing Mako as he held their hands together in anticipation.

I slowly opened the letter pulling the sheet out whilst Kai closed his eyes. When I saw his grades I opened my mouth in shock.

"What, what's wrong is it that bad "

"No , It's like really good , I mean you got a few B's but look 3.7" He scrapped it, he got the bare minimum to get into RCU but with these grades his should get in. I couldn't help but grin in excitement, Kai touching my cheek as I seemed more happy than him. I didn't mind we were both going to republic city university and that deserved a celebration.

Mako took the paper from my hand looking from Kai and back to the paper in shock.

"This is pretty good Kid "Bolin hit him from the back pushing him forward , as he rubbed his neck before shaking Kai's hand. _"Sorry for ever giving you a hard time"_

_"It's okay, I probably deserved it "_

_"Yeah, you Kinda did "_

Bolin dragged them into a proper hug and I couldn't help but notice a few tears as he hugged them both back . Kai really has come a long way, he has the family he wouldn't admit to always wanting, no matter how unconventional they were and a chance to make something of himself. As he tried to release himself form Bolin's hug , I saw my family silently leaving giving the boys their space, though my father had to be persuaded a bit more from my mum . I tried to follow suit attempting to make my way off his hospital bed.

"You okay beautiful?" I nodded smiling up at him , and at that point we didn't care who starred as he slowly pressed his lips to mine.


	17. The Deal

A/N: Thank you all for your comments , this chapter is going to be in Kai's POV when he visits Tenzin to make that deal mentioned in the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>My afternoon after work was spent in Jinora's house. I had been here a few times before but never without her, and as I continued pacing up and down Tenzin's office the only thing on my mind was to do the thing I had planned to do a long time ago. Stand up to Tenzin. But it would actually help if I could get pass the door.<p>

Even though , I made it this far I was of course at this very moment second doubting myself. I couldn't help but take a quick glance at the picture of Jinora I had saved on my phone , this is who I was doing it for . Of all the things I had done, this has got to be the most scariest, even getting caught by the police resulted in a stoic rather than scared feeling but now ,right now ,I'm beyond terrified and that only motivated me more. This means so much to me, Tenzin finally giving Jinora and I a chance.

"So are you just going to stand there?" I was removed from my thoughts by Ikki who had walked in from the front door and was placing her jacked back on the coat rack.

"Ikk, right , Jinora's sister?"

"Yup, I don't think we have been formally introduced. I'm guessing your here to tell my dad that you and Jinora are back together?"

"Kai" I said taking her outstretched hand, as she grinned at me her eyes lighting up as soon as I want back to glare at the door. I could feel her gaze on me and it made me slightly uncomfortable, she definably got her eyes from her father.

"Uh, we aren't actually together anymore, I mean we are. Well, we're taking a break, temporary you know till after her , I mean our exams … Its complicated" Her smile hadn't wavered, looking up at me with such curiosity.

"Right… so how was jail". I immediately looked up, her tone was light almost as if what she just said meant nothing at all.

"Lonely" was my well-thought out reply, as she took a seat next to me. Grabbing her phone to take a picture of us.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a final picture of you, before daddy kills you of course" I guess my face gave it away as my look of panic was meet with laughter followed by a slight punch on the arm.

"So, did you like come through the window using a technique you learned from your criminal friends?"

"Well no actually, I just walked through the front door, your brother let me in" I smiled at her as she nodded her head in understanding before Mello barged in demanding a high-five.

I gave him a fist bump instead, I really did owe him for this. As I stood up to breath in I finally attempted to do what I came to do. With all the free time I had with Jinora focusing on her exams or not wanting to talk to me about anything else apart from studying, striking the most unlikely relationship with Meelo and Rohan was something I hadn't quite expected. Meelo had been my first call, Korra introducing us.

As I raised my hand I was meet with a back hug from Ikki who sealed her approval with an extremely awkward kiss on the cheek.

"So on a scale of one to ten how much of a good mood is your dad in" I finally spoke trying to lighten the mood.

"7"

"8"

"10, now hurry up and win his approval" I couldn't help but laugh at the impatience of Pema who had just walked in from the kitchen , she made it clear that she was secretly giving us her support a long time ago.

"You're a good guy Kai, well I hope you are… just good luck." Ikki finally spoke after, that innocent smile appearing one again, yup she's defiantly Jinora's sister all right.

"Thanks" I responded slightly frowning from the nerves. Ikki knocked on the door for me informing her father of his 'visitor' before pushing me in and closing it

"Doctor Tenzin" My voice was probably the last thing he thought he would hear, as he looked up abruptly and back at the door probably thinking Jinora wouldn't be far behind. But all he saw were the quick disappearance of his wife and children's faces.

"Don't tell me, she never broke up with you?" He raised an eyebrow much calmer than I thought he would be. This was it, come on Kai you can do this.

"No, I mean yes we've broken up. But I still love her, I'm always going to, and well I'm actually here to make a proposal to you"

Our eyes meet and my heart ran faster than I thought it would when he stood up to look me square in the face. Intimidation being his desire but I knew I could hold my own, I didn't falter.

"Come take a seat "I did what I was told sitting slowly and suspiciously as he sipped the tea that was placed uncomfortably on my side of the table.

"Look, I don't want to hear it. I've given Jinora permission to tutor you because I truly believe you have potential but that's it. Thank you for respecting my wishes and not getting back together but that's that. You may remain friends but I kindly ask for you to leave my daughter alone. Do you understand where I'm coming from? Everything I do is to protect my little girl"

"Yes sir "I nodded trying my best to make sense with what he just said. I was greeted with a bow from him which I returned standing up to do so, as I sat back down I knew the formalities where over.

"Yes sir I understand" I repeated one more time, he looked up at me once more probably questioning why I hadn't left. "But I love your daughter, I love her so much it hurts. And I've been through the system from orphanages to foster homes, getting in trouble with the law, arrested again and again and I know that looks bad but. Sir, I've had a bad start at life, I struggled to trust and well care about anyone or anything apart from myself. But I have a family now, Mako and Bolin as well as someone I want to protect, and that's Jinora. I've struggled to love someone as much as I love her. She's made me a better person and I'm simply asking for a chance to –"

"How long has it been then… your relationship?" I was cut off by his question, his eyes not meeting mine as if he was not just ignoring what I just said but my presence to.

"Six months and three weeks… But our friendship almost a year"

"That long? You've made my daughter into a good liar" I winced at the suggestion.

"But you knew…"

"After I figured it out, not once did either or you thought to gain my permission!" yup, the formalities had defiantly gone.

"She knew you wouldn't respect her decision but we've realized now we wrong that's why I'm here!"

"No, she knew the last thing I wanted was her to be in a relationship so young and with someone like you "he paused stroking his beard in thought before continuing.

"I acknowledge Kai you have changed and I respect you enough to allow you both to be friends but I can't for a moment think about my little girl having a relationship-

"In all due respect Sir, she's not a little girl. And be assured she's not only old enough but wise enough to make her own decisions. So tell me Dr. Tenzin say it to my face what is the real reason why you don't want us to be together."

"You know why "

"No I don't, you said it yourself. I have changed, you said it to me when you allowed me to join this school. That President Korra recommendation meant something that chief Lin wouldn't let anyone out on parole unless she fought I had potential, you don't have to talk to me like I'm a kid trust me I grew up a long time ago. So if the reason why you don't want me to be with you daughter is because of my past I implore you, to be wise enough to realise that judgement is wrong." At this moment I couldn't help but want to be with Jinora than spend time dwelling on the past. I could tell that we were both raising our voices at each other and I needed to calm down.

"And does Jinora see this side of you, the one who isn't a 'Kid anymore' "

"You haven't answered my question"

"I don't have to!"

"Tenzin!" Pema walked in trying to calm her husband down, after months of our relationship being somewhat on a mutual understanding I was starting to fear I made things a lot worse.

"Let him speak, Kai go on "Ikki and Meelo could feel the tense atmosphere on but remained in the corridor eating some sort of ice cream.

"I'm sorry, please don't take what I'm saying the wrong way"

"Don't worry sweetie I know you're only, passionate" Pema added her calming tone was defiantly something I needed to hear.

"Just give us a chance, please" I gave up on any long winded explanation, he knows me enough. All I wanted was a chance and as Pema had once again left the room I could feel the tension slowly subside.

"I didn't come here to argue sir, look exams are coming up, and can I at least make a _deal _with you that if I do well, good enough to get into university you'll give our relationship a chance. Jinora broke up with me just so that she could do it right. Get your approval instead of sneaking around again, please sir"

"and why should I trust you?"

Standing up from my seat to bow again in respect my fist punched to my hands.

"Because I love your daughter, I'm sure you realize that much. And if you give me this chance, protecting her and respecting her is all I will ever do"

Tenzin nodded and as we walked out, we finally shaking hands a fatherly hand placed on my shoulder.

"I'll consider, but that's it for now, concentrate on your exams"

"But sir?"

"Kai, this is all I can do for you. Concentrate on your exams and after you get into university and then we'll talk"

I nodded my head in understanding, at least this was something. What more could I do to prove to him that I wasn't a bad guy. As I made my way out of the house, I headed straight to the library I guess that's where I should begin.


End file.
